F.A.T.E. IX - "Bad Moon rising"
Wann: 03. - 07. Juni 2015 Wo: Lost-Ideas Gelände in Mahlwinkel Story "I see the bad moon arising, i see trouble on the way" schallt es es kratzend aus dem Radio hier an der Bar in Angel Falls. Die Irren vom Web und ihr Humor. Draussen geht alles den Bach runter und die reiben's uns mit nem fetten Grinsen unter die Nase. Grad' war's mal 'nen bisschen ruhig geworden hier im Umland. Grade war es halbwegs erträglich hier zu Leben und dann das... Nicht nur das sich eine neue Ödland Gang "die Duster" hier breit machen, und jeden terrorisieren, der die Straßen durchqueren will. Nöööö zu allem Überfluss sind in den letzten Tagen auch noch Verlorene aufgetaucht, die "Blutchip" und die anderen Durchgeknallten rächen, indem sie jeden Abstechen und Zerschneiden den sie nach Sonnenuntergang noch draußen erwischen. Kackwelt... F.A.T.E IX „Bad Moon Rising“ Der Name wird Programm. Nach der sehr erfolgreichen Einführung des Content-Circle-Systems in das FATE-Universum, das mit eurer Zusammenarbeit großartig funktioniert hat, wollen wir Angel Falls jetzt zeigen, dass es sich immer noch im Ödland befindet. Die Ränge sind klar, Machtpositionen geklärt, Allianzen sind abgesegnet und blutige Feindschaften haben sich in das alltägliche Leben von Angel Falls eingeschlichen. Es ist an der Zeit, die Karten neu zu verteilen und ein paar neue Parteien mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Denn es gibt seid einiger Zeit Gemurmel, dass auch andere Bewohner des Ödlandes, die bis jetzt noch nicht in Angel Falls aufgetaucht sind, etwas vom grossen Kuchen abhaben wollen. Und weil ihnen keiner was bringt, kommen sie jetzt und holen es sich. Im Klartext bedeutet das für das FATE IX eine Veränderung der Spieldynamik, zurück zu mehr Aktion und Konflikten. Dafür führen wir eine Castinggruppe (CG) „Verlorene“ eine CG „Duster“ein. Wie der Name 'Castinggruppe' schon nahelegt, werden alle Teilnehmer speziell für die entsprechende Aufgabe in der jeweiligen Gruppe gecastet. Ebenso wird es eine neue und herausfordernde Spielergruppe „Die Bruderschaft“ geben. Wie immer werden die CG Gruppen den Hintergrund voll bespielen, permanent IT sein und genau so ein intensives Rollenspielerlebnis haben, wie jeder andere Teilnehmer. Und nebenbei könnt ihr den Ödländern mal zeigen, wo die Nerfgun hängt. Die Verlorenen - 'Castinggruppe' Es sind nicht Blutchips Leute, die einige von euch noch von den vergangenen Jahren kennen dürften. Denn ein anderer Stamm zieht nun nach Angel Falls. Die Geschichten um die Vertreibung der Blutchip Sippe wurde durch das Ödland getragen und man spricht unter den Verlorenen von würdigen Gegnern und Ehre, die es dort im Kampf zu verdienen geben muss. Alle Interessierten können sich bewerben. Seid ihr fit? Seid ihr gerne nachtaktiv? Kämpft ihr gerne? Dann seid ihr bei den Verlorenen richtig. Zusätzlich solltet ihr auch bereit sein, in eine Gewandung zu investieren. Wir legen sehr viel Wert darauf, das unsere CG mindestens genau so gut aussehen, wie andere Gruppen. Die CG-Plätze sind begrenzt und ihr könnt und sollt natürlich an dem Casting teilnehmen. Schreibt in diese Bewerbung bitte euren vollständigen OT-Namen, euer Alter, evtl. besondere Fähigkeiten (z.B. Trommel spielen, Sportarten etc. ), was ihr sonst schon so auf LARP gemacht habt, eure Erfahrungen und so weiter. Dazu schickt bitte ein Foto von euch (am besten ein Ganzkörperfoto). Eure Ansprechpartner im Vorfeld und eure Feldkoordinatoren vor Ort sind Alex und Tatjana. Diese werden auch eure Bewerbungen bearbeiten. Kontakt: alex@lost-ideas.com Zur weiteren und verbesserten Koordination gibt es eine geschlossene „Verlorenen FATE IX“ Gruppe im http://fate.mixxt.de/ Dort gibt es auch Infos zu Anreise, Klamotte, IT Spiel und Unterbringung etc. Die Duster 'Castingsgruppe' Die Banditen, Mörder, Diebe, Staubmäntel, Abschaum... kurz, die Art von menschlichem Dreck, mit denen Ihr lieber nichts zu tun haben wollt. Ob ihr nun alleine auf den Straßen oder mit 'nem ganzen Trek auf der Reise seid, immer schön ein Auge offen halten, solange sie in der Gegend sind, diese Ratten riechen jeden Braten. Es ist gefährlich geworden, seit diese Typen die Straßen unsicher machen und nach Trophäen jagen. Geiselnahmen, Erpressungen, Mord, Überfälle, gehören zum täglichen Spiel. Aber nicht nur das. Trophäendiebstahl, internes Hierachie-Spiel und ein cooles Gruppenspiel werden genau so gefördert. Die Duster CG können sich über unsere Endzeitplattform MIXXT bewerben und dort der Gruppe beitreten um weitere Informationen zu erlangen. Euer Ansprechpartner im Vorfeld und euer Chef im Spiel ist Dom. Kontakt: dom@lost-ideas.com ALLGEMEINE INFOS Wie bisher findet das FATE auf der verlassenen Militärbasis Mahwinkel statt. Die genaue Adresse für eure Navis ist 39517 Mahlwinkel - Bertinger Straße. Wenn ihr dort angekommen seid dann fahrt Richtung Bertingen und folgt den „Panzer-Power“ Schildern Nach ca. 3,5km befindet sich die Ausfahrt zum Gelände auf der linken Seite. Duschen und Toiletten stehen in Form von Dixitoiletten und Duschcontainern (Geschlechter getrennt) zur Verfügung. Das FATE IX ist ein Selbstverpfleger-Con. Anreise ist ab Montag, den 1. Juni 2015 möglich. Diese Früh-Anreisenden melden sich bitte unter maus@lost-ideas.com vorher an, und zahlen vor Ort eine Pauschale von 3 Euro pro Tag für Duschen, Wasser und Toiletten. Wer mit dem Auto kommt und parkt, bringt den von uns zur Verfügung gestellten „Parkausweis“ Vordruck mit, füllt ihn aus und legt ihn vorne ins Auto! - wird nachgereicht Wer sich 2015 nicht an die Parkordnung hält und Notfallzufahrten zu parkt, muss von uns abgeschleppt werden. Bitte haltet euch an unsere Vorgaben. Danke! Offizielle FATE SL Ansprache für alle Teilnehmer ist am Mittwoch, den 3. Juni 2015 um 19:00h auf dem Parkplatz. Offizieller Spielbeginn (mit Trek) ist am Mittwoch, den 3.Juni 2015 um 20:00h. Wie auch die letzten Jahre sind wir 24 Stunden IT, das Spiel soll nur für Notfälle unterbrochen werden. Wir spielen die gesamte Nacht des Samstags bis in die Morgenstunden des Sonntag. Bitte beachtet aber, dass alle Spielaktionen regeltechnische Relevanz nur bis 00:00h haben. Bitte beachtet unsere neue Plattform das Endzeit MIXXT, zu Erreichen unter: fate.mixxt.de Wir halten alle Teilnehmer dazu an, sich dort anzumelden. Auf Dauer werden wir ein Netzwerk unter allen FATE Spielern aufbauen und unsere Kommunikation, damit maßgeblich verbessern. Außerdem teilen wir darüber alle wichtigen Plot-Spiel-OT-IT und Gruppeninfos. Großgruppen (ab 10 Personen) sind dazu angehalten sich auf jeden Fall anzumelden. Die Hintergrundgruppen sind hier schon vertreten. Alle Plot- Kommunikation für 2015 wird nur über diese Plattform laufen. Auch dieses Jahr werden wir mit dem Content-Circle-System arbeiten, um das Ödland gemeinsam mit Aufgaben zu beleben. Alle Informationen findet ihr im „How to plot in F.A.T.E“ Dokument und auf unserer HP wird nachgereicht. Bitte lest euch diese Richtlinien aufmerksam durch. Sie sind von äußerster Wichtigkeit für den reibungslosen Ablauf des Spiels. Hier noch ein paar Fakten zum Con und noch ein paar zusätzliche Daten, was F.A.T.E euch bietet: - Erspielbare Snacks sowie Unterbringung in den Hausruinen der Stadt (Vorsicht staubig! ) - Durchgehend bespielte Endzeit-Stadt für alle Teilnehmer - Viele IT Basislager verschiedener Hintergrundgruppen in entsprechendem Ambiente - Ein voll integriertes, sowie funktionstüchtiges Tauschwaren und Bargeld Handels/Wirtschaftssystem - Rund um die Uhr Dauer-Intime und fortwährende Spielaufgaben, Gegnerpräsenz und Aufträge durch unser Teilnehmerkontentsystem (Content-Circle-System). - Eine Location mit mehr als 20 Gebäuden auf über 600.000 Quadratmetern. Eine gesamte Kasernenstadt im endzeitlichen Plattenbaustil - Stadtspiel mit IT Geschäften, Kiosk, Endzeit-Bar, Hotel, Miliz/Sheriffsoffice, Poststation, Strippclub, HART/Med-Corp Medicstation, Radio-Sendezentrale, Endzeitkino, Cagefight-Arena uvm. - Real empfangbarer IT Endzeit Radiosender - Funktionstüchtiges IT Post und Paket-System - Endzeit-Netzwerk als IT-Informationsplattform - Eine Menge verschiedenster Handelsware, die ausschließlich mit den IT-Währungen bezahlt wird, welche man aber nach der Con OT behalten darf - Gezielt eingesetzte Special- sowie Spaßeffects, Eastereggs und Epicness - Eine durchgeknallte Community mit verrückten Ideen, welche ihr das ganze Wochenende um euch haben dürft/müsst - jede Menge Spannung, Action, Spaß und schwarzer Humor Wir hoffen, dass wir euch einen kleinen Einblick in die Veranstaltung geben konnten und man sich dann im Juni zu FATE IX sieht oder vorher in unserem Forum. F.A.T.E IX „Bad Moon Rising“ (Hab ich schon F.A.T.E IX Bad Moon Rising erwähnt?!?) spielt in einem post-apokalyptischen Genre. In einer "Neuen Welt" nach dem Untergang. Es wird seit Herbst 2007 regelmäßig veranstaltet und bildet eine fortlaufende europaweite Larp-Kampanie. Unsere Form der Post-Apokalypse bezeichnen wir als "Retrokalypse",welche sich vor allem durch den starken Bezug auf den Stil und die Technik der 40er-60er Jahre und einen gehörigen Schuss schwarzem Humor auszeichnet. Trotz seiner post-apokalyptischen Härte verfügt dieses spezielle Setting über einen gewissen "rauen Charme", welchen wir für unser Spiel, besonders attraktiv finden. Die Welt hat sich, in unserer Fiktion, natürlich auch nach den 60ern so lange weiter entwickelt, bis sie dann letztendlich in den 2000ern ausgebrannt ist. F.A.T.E spielt ca. 150 Jahre nach diesem "grossen Knall". Aber... unsere "retrokalyptische" Welt zeichnet sich eben dadurch aus, dass die Mode, die Ideen, die Musik und die Kunst sowie der technisch-optische Stil dieser Epoche (der 40er-60ern) bis über das bitteren Ende hinaus erhalten geblieben ist. Modernes Militär, paramilitante Spezialeinheiten, Cyberware, Magie oder Fantasyrassen gibt es in F.A.T.E schlichtweg nicht. In unserer Spielwelt geht es weniger um das phantastische Ausschmücken einer geträumten Science-Fiction Szenerie, als vielmehr um die Darstellung der simplen Realität einer retroskopisch verendenden Welt. F.A.T.E ist grob, dreckig und hart, ohne allerdings zu vergessen, dass es (aus Versehen) noch ein wenig Spass machen darf und man sich Selbst und das Ganze nicht so ernst nehmen sollte. Bei F.A.T.E Cons steht der absolut endzeitliche Mangel sowie der oft martialische Überlebenskampf mit archaisch anmutenden Waffen und grob zusammengeflickten Schießeisen im Vordergrund. Hier dreht sich das Spiel vor allem um Geld und Handelswaren, um so das nackte Überleben mit allen Tricks und Möglichkeiten, in dieser verrottenden Welt, zu sichern. Auf diesen Cons werden zum Setting passende Larp-Waffen und optisch angepasste, sowie leistungsmodifizierte Nerf Guns und Edison-Guns als Waffenrequisiten benutzt. F.A.T.E wird nach unserem Guided-Dkwd(d)k System gespielt. Das bedeutet ein freies Darstellungsspiel mit rahmengebenden Grundsätzen. Unsere Reglements sind dazu da, eine Vorstellung von dem im Spiel Möglichen zu geben. Sie sollen als Richtlinien der Darstellung verwendet werden, nicht als Einschränkung. Sie sollen helfen eine allgemeingültige Spielrealität zu erschaffen, in der alle Teilnehmer natürlich trotzdem realistisch und situationsbedingt darstellen können und auch sollen. Unser „Guided Dkwd(d)k System” arbeitet vollkommen ohne Punkte. Es gibt keine Rüstpunkte, keine Lebenspunkte, keine Fähigkeiten oder Attribute. Vielmehr gibt es den Teilnehmern ein System an die Hand, welches ihnen eine Richtung gibt und gewisse Grenzmarken setzt, was in welcher Form erlaubt ist, sowie die entsprechenden Darstellungsbestimmungen. Das derzeit aktuelle Regelwerk findet ihr hier zum download http://content.lost-ideas.com/fate/Fate-...elwerk.pdf Es geht nicht darum es wortwörtlich wiedergeben zu können, sondern vielmehr es gelesen und verstanden zu haben. Weitere Informationen zu „F.A.T.E“ bekommt ihr unter http://www.Lost-Ideas.com und in unserem Forum http://www.lost-ideas.com/forum Mit dem Kauf eines Veranstaltungs-Tickets über den Shop http://www.spielkult.com habt ihr euch einen Teilnahmeplatz gesichert. Bitte beachtet das F.A.T.E als LARP Privat-Veranstaltung durchgeführt wird und ausschließlich für Teilnehmer ab 18 Jahren geeignet ist! Kategorie:A Kategorie:F.A.T.E.